


heart stolen by a human

by aloistrancy



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Dissociation, Hallucinations, Medical Experimentation, Multi, asexual shion, nonbinary inukashi, original characters invented so quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloistrancy/pseuds/aloistrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're real, this is real." Nezumi said quietly fingers sliding down Shion's arms staying still to keep contact between them. "I promise I won't let them take you from me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please be careful with the dissociation tag it fucked me up writing this  
> the first bit was posted previously but was deleted due to having no ending

Years- since he'd last even seen the beautiful face of the soldier of a man he woke up in the same presence of for months. Long since the name Nezumi had ever left his lips with that intention, now it only held the sweet fatherly tone as he looked upon his first born son. He felt a pang of sadness every time he looked down upon the brown haired boy, mirror image of his former self. He was alone, his child's mother having left when Shion continue to say the wrong name to her in bed, not wanting to be in bed at all -asexuality was something Shion had known about himself all along ever since Safu asked him almost a decade ago to sleep with her. It wasn't something he was comfortable with and he lived a very happy life despite the lack of sexual contact -how he liked it. It seemed to work best in their village where he taught all the children. After the fall of No.6 they all seemed to go back to the basics, destroying their useless identification bracelets in a ceremony that Shion had watched alongside his mother with tears in his eyes. The people- who had called their village Shizen e no ai had meant love of nature, the complete opposite of what No.6 stood for -lived in small houses, they had no leaders and lived by their own laws but were a peaceful people who'd known of hard times and wanted to avoid anymore in the future. They had no cars and the roads were dirt and no one was better than anyone else, they were all equal even the youngest member to the oldest which happened to be Shion's mother since most of the elderly had been killed in the fall. It wasn't utopia, no where near but it was home and the hand painted sign Shion had done with the school children as a project that was nailed into the ground at the beginning of the main road reminded him whenever he scarcely left the village.

 

Today however he'd promised the school children a field trip and after asking each of their parents who weren't their real parents, due to the many lost in the fall he was dragging them all along to the forest, where villagers made daily trips to get fire wood and pick berries -while the entire village worked in the fields on weekends to help. It was better this way doing everything for themselves instead of it being handed to them it made them all appreciate what they had. He led the small army of twelve children into the forest, his son Nezumi on his hip like he carried him everyday, other days letting him sit in with the class however today Shion wanted to keep him close because trusting his child in the arms of the six year old wasn't likely to happen. The white haired man had scolded them, albiet gently to stay on the path and not to touch any odd plants before consulting with him first. Shion had them go in pairs if some wanted to go ahead or stay behind to look at something, he walked along the path with Nezumi in his arms his son babbling to him in incoherent baby tongue -Shion only nodded along and agreed with his son as he was distracted by a dark shadow in the bushes followed by a silent sobbing. A head tilted in confusion by a cautious need to protect Nezumi from whatever animal which he had assumed it was, was hidden injured in the bush. He kept his son tucked to his side as he bent down and reached a hand out to push part of the bush aside, a gasp escaped his open mouth as he came face to face with a child, tears running down her cheeks.

 

"Come here." Shion coaxed quietly, the tone he always used when Nezumi was crying it calmed the baby and he hoped it would help calm this girl. She crawled out from under the bush and stood in front of the white haired man as he sunk to his knees to meet her height, she didn't stop crying but he pushed the hood from her head, thick dark hair tangled with twigs, some of the children had started to gather and Shion only shushed them and told them to wander back to the village. He could explain later to everyone why he'd done this and he was sure they would understand, children were always held in the highest regards to their people.

 

"What's your name?" The still seemingly naive man asked, before carefully tucking Nezumi's head to his neck. Dull red eyes tracked the little girls face, it seemed freshly dirty like she'd just run off and gotten lost not at all like she'd been neglected in any sense.

 

"Seikatsu." The gray eyed little girl whispered looking at Shion's face, she'd stopped crying at least and had begun pointing to the far end of the trail telling him she lived in the village through there and had gotten lost while out scavenging with her mother. Shion smiled fondly and told her he would walk her home. They walked along the path, Shion let his hand rest upon her thin shoulder, she'd tugged the hood back up to cover her hair. "I live in the village just on the other side of the forest it's called Jiyū no ai my daddy named it even." She smiled proudly.

 

"That's very lovely I bet he's a wonderful man." Shion said quietly as Nezumi lifted his head and blinked slowly as he glanced around. Before he could say anything else a woman was rushing towards them it had Shion stopping as he glanced at her -her eyes were furious as she stared at the little girl, the white haired man felt the need to defend her until the words left the womans mouth.

 

"Don't you run off anymore do you have any idea how worried I was?" The woman asked as she fell to her knees and tugged the girl to her chest, Shion copied her actions with his own son and held him close fingers brushing along his cheek in this display of parental worry which had now become mutual. "Sorry, she just gets me so angry sometimes still love her more than anything." She'd murmured quietly kissing the girls head before glancing up at Shion, eyes narrowing as she stood up and held out a hand. "I'm Akemi."

 

Shion glanced at her hand before taking it in his own and smiling at her."I'm Shion, I found Seikatsu while taking my class on a trip." He explained with a smile and watched as the woman glanced around him.

 

"Where are the children?" She asked curiously in disbelief as if he'd made them up.

 

"I told them to go home so I could bring your daughter home, she is your daughter right?" Shion asked arching a brow before he caught her staring at his cheek and then letting her eyes slide to his neck, she spotted the scars apparently and made no attempts to hide her gawking. Nezumi had stayed quiet this entire time until then, as he held out his slobber covered hand to the woman -her eyes tore from Shion's neck and she smiled at the baby.

 

"Would you like to come to our village for tea? As a thank you for looking out for my daughter." Akemi reassured and Shion looked at her as he started to nod. He'd never been to another village since theirs had started reconstruction. Nezumi fisted his fathers hair into his hand and pulled hard before it had Shion gasping and turning his attention to his son who stared at him with a concentrated scowl, an expression he probably copied off of Karan herself who always seemed to be annoyed with Shion -which wasn't surprising he lived next door to his mother and always inconvienced her at the worst times like four in the morning with a sick Nezumi whose name she still eyed Shion for whenever she said it. This village didn't look much different the sign read 自由の愛 which made Shion smile for its meaning, how true it was to be free and know the true feeling of it. Their huts were lower and wider than the ones in Shion's village and the roads were paved with stones ones which Shion tried not to trip on the upturned edges of the uneven ones. In a sense it was so different and yet the same to his own though people in this village stared, and hard at the seemingly young man with stark white hair and a fleshy pink scar wrapped around his body. He kept his gaze on his sons face who only like to press kisses to his father's cheek along the scar, never frowned at it -it was normal to him. Shion was lead into a nice looking home, it was entirely cozy and he found himself smiling at nothing as he was sat at a small table it was dimmed in candle light and he wasn't sure he'd ever liked a single place more, except for the underground home he'd shared with his other Nezumi for a short while. He didn't like thinking about his other Nezumi it hurt too much since the promise he himself had made to see the other again had not become true at all -never laying eyes on the raven haired man again after that goodbye kiss which is what it felt like; goodbye, final, the end. Shion shook his white hair from his face as he focused again catching onto the tail end of Akemi's conversation.

 

"You said your husband is a hunter and gatherer?" He asked quietly as a cup of tea was placed in front of him, he'd set his son on the table probably disrespectfully but his arm was sore now as he picked up the cup and blew the steam across it. Akemi sat across from him and shot a smile in his direction as she nodded, she didn't seem to mind Nezumi on the table.

 

"-exhausted please tell me tea's ready." Another voice came cutting through the door and Shion felt paralyzed, he knew that voice he could never in this lifetime forget that voice. He'd already turned his head and before even laying eyes on the owner to the voice felt tears prick his eyes. Nezumi -his Nezumi. He watched the older mans face fall into confusion before shock, the little girl running to him as Shion stared open mouthed before rushing to get up.

 

"Thank you for the tea, thank you I just realized I should go -the children." Shion said quickly as he pulled his son to his chest and stepped back he smiled sheepishly and headed for the door.

 

"Shion wait, I never asked your sons name." Akemi said quickly like she was in as much of a rush as Shion himself was. The white haired man let his gaze fall on one of the most important people in his life, mouth trying to work but failing a couple of times before he could mutter as small

 

"Nezumi." Staring right into the eyes of the original as he stumbled out the door and tried not to cry, holding his son as tight as he could as he managed the path home. Nezumi has been this close for so long, entirely too long and nothing -maybe that's all Shion had ever been to him, nothing.

 

**;;**

 

Sat at the table in his mothers modest home, walls lined with photos saved from the fall Shion wordlessly tried to explain to Karan what had happened but it mostly came out in incoherent mumbling. Karan frowned, lined etched deeply between her eyebrows gray ashen hair shook along with her head, she'd always held Rat in high regard for keeping her son safe but when he left Shion with nothing but a kiss and a promise she resented him, the situation mirroring her own with Shion's father. The door to their hut swung open, Chouku stood tall and sounded exhausted as he panted and approached the table and wrapped his arms around Shion from behind, a loud laugh escape his ever changing voice as he kissed his cheek. The teenager instantly lightened the mood as he usually did, he was always a beacon of hope ever since The Dogkeeper left him in his care after the fall.

 

"Hiya dad." Chouku smiled as he pulled away and made to sit at the table. Shion smiled at the boy before he got into a story about how he was working in the fields today and he and his friend caught a snake and before they could even scare anyone with it, it bit him in the hand. With that he held up his bandaged hand reassuring Shion that one of the elders had said it wasn't poisonous. Shion rolled his eyes throughout the story only to cover up his deep concern and need to tug his oldest sons hand over and stare at the wound until it healed, that would certainly work.

 

"My butterfly child you're going to lose your hand some day if you keep sticking it in holes." Shion hummed quietly fixing the boy with a pointed look. Karan only laughed as she bounced Nezumi in her lap and the baby giggled even though he had no idea what was funny.

 

"I'm sure you're an expert about sticking things in holes." Chouku laughed loudly and only got a smack across the head in answer before the teenager apologized at risk of another smack from his father. Shion finally grinned at the boy before he followed it up with an eye roll and Karan handed Nezumi back to Shion and beckoned Chouku to the kitchen to help her prepare dinner.

 

It was hard for Shion to process the idea of Nezumi being just a short distance away, he tried to distract himself with preparing some mashed sweet potatoes for his sons dinner. He smiled along to Karan and Chouku chattering away about the dinner they were preparing and the older scolding the younger about worrying his father. Shion smiled at the young mans rebellion, even in small doses it was good to witness the head strong stubbornness he never had seen in himself until he met Nezumi, when he was content living complient and obedient. His former life seemed like a dream sounded way to far fetched to be real and yet the scars on his body were evidential proof.

 

**;;**

 

Life went on, and Shion tried not to think about Nezumi being within reach. The white haired man wasn't going to give in first, wasn't going to crawl to Nezumi's like a dog with it's tail between his legs to make a spectacle of himself in front of the raven haired mans family. His son grew, a curious toddler who would always drag Shion to the forest interested in ecology the same way Shion was when he was young and he found himself returning home with a handful of flowers and leaves he and his son would pick. One a particularly sunny day Shion took Nezumi to a clearing allowing his son to wander a little further as he ran his fingers through the grass, lying under a large tree that had been there since before any of them. The soft breeze and warm sun lulled the white haired man to sleep.

 

"Shion, you need to wake up."


	2. Chapter 2

Red eyes opened suddenly as the voice called him to wake up, the room surrounding him stark white and the smell reaching his nose sterile. He looked up, a wide blinding light hung above him finally he came to, feeling the hands on his skin and there was Nezumi. Looking panicked and yet somehow still in control. Shion couldn't make sense of anything, where was he? He finally reached out and gripped the front of the raven haired mans shirt.

 

"Where's my son?" He asked panicked and Nezumi's face screwed up, confused and then arched a brow.

 

"What son?" Nezumi asked, his lip curling into an annoyed sneer. Still able to get jealous even though he was breaking into a high security mental facility. "You don't have a son Shion, you're sixteen." He muttered before Shion stared wide eyed and sat up, glancing around to see nothing in the room just the bed he was on ropes which must have been around his wrists and ankles.

 

"Rat, where am I?" Shion asked blinking at the other. Nezumi, who still seemed confused at Shion's questions and continued to tug at the brown haired mans uniform, Shion glanced down and saw his hair was still brown and coming down to his shoulders. A scream tored through his throat as he pulled Nezumi closer, the only thing he recognized right now wanting nothing more than to cry. But he couldn't because Nezumi was pulling him up right, a warm strong hand around Shion's cold hand the other hand wrapped around a gun.

 

"You're at a mental facility, your punishment for saving my life." Nezumi whispered harshly, like he was annoyed at himself for something. "I'll explain more once we get out, it was so hard to get here we need to focus on getting out." The older explained. Shion's mind was fuzzy, from years of being medicated and experimented on. As he was being dragged behind Nezumi, he reached a hand up and pressed it to his cheek the fleshy raised scar still there.

 

"I stole your medical file don't worry I'll let you have it." Nezumi assured him loudly as Shion held his hand tightly, he didn't know what was real and like any other human being he mostly wanted to cry. He glanced at a sign on the wall, all the words legible, once learning that if you were dreaming you were unable to read correctly. That alone did nothing to help his dissisociation as Nezumi let go of his wrist to force his body into a door. Shion stood, uselessly as workers began shouting, the brunette glanced back and before he could even make out any faces Nezumi gripped his wrist again pulling him so hard his neck stepped back before he felt the sun on his skin.

 

"Get in the car." Nezumi said loudly as he opened the back door and Shion did his best on shaky legs to get in. A person sat in the front seat who he didn't know, they had long stringy dark hair and wore a torn up short, an annoyed look on their face as Shion felt the car jerk forward and stared back at the massive conrete building among all the others disguised as a sky scraper in the metropolis of downtown Chronos. Shion focused again and the dark haired person turned around in their seat.

 

"I'm The Dogkeeper." They said slowly, their features softened a bit. Shion only nodded before he glanced over at Nezumi, who kept glancing in the rearview mirror. "Nezumi don't worry, I slashed all the tires of the cars outside the facility while you took forever." They complained, legs propped up on the dashboard before yawning.

 

"You do know there's an entire Public Health bureau in incidences like this, the police you know just everyday things corrupt cities have." Nezumi muttered, finally the sounds of sirens followed them and Shion watched Nezumi smack at The Dogkeepers legs off the dashboard before he glanced back and mouthed for Shion to get down. The brunette listened and heard a lound crunch and the scraping of metal. Nezumi reached back for him again and when Shion opened his eyes the entirety of the cars roof was ripped off and Shion was watching a gate dropping behind them.

 

"Shion I need you to pay attention now, be here." Nezumi said sternly snapping his fingers in front of the brunettes face, finally he focused and Nezumi handed him goggles. "We're going for a swim, I'll go in front and The Dogkeeper will be behind you." He explained and Shion only nodded and put them on before Nezumi was diving into the sewage and hands were firm on his back.

 

"Come on, I'll be right behind you." The Dogkeeper said quietly and Shion nodded, jumping haphazardly into the water, the current doing most of the work as he swam through dark murky water head always above as he watched Nezumi. Finally the water was too shallow to swim and Shion tugged the goggled from his head as he held onto the back of Nezumi's jacket, letting himself be guide through the sewers in the dark by a rat. Finally the broke the surface and Shion fell onto his back and stared up at the sky, he had no idea how long it had been since he'd seen the real thing. Nezumi sat down beside him, The Dogkeeper across from them all three of them panting like the den full of dogs that The Dogkeeper would go home to.

 

"I have no idea-" Shion cut himself off as he began, he simply hadn't a clue about much really. Nezumi glanced over at him, a frowned etched onto his face and Shion remembered that look when they were twelve and started to laugh."What happened to me?" The brunette asked finally as he sat up, he was stunned for a moment the wall was still erected, standing tall and dividing. "The wall is still up." He murmured before The Dogkeeper scoffed, annoyed.

 

"Of course it's still up what are you talking about?" They asked before getting up, kicking the dirt before tugging a dry cloak over themselves and walking off. "I'm going home now Rat, you owe me for this."

 

"You owe me your life." Nezumi sang with a small grin before turning to Shion, he pulled out a mostly dry sealed envelope. "Let's go inside and I'll try to explain." Nezumi said quietly before standing up and Shion was quick to follow the other down a set of stairs, to a hallway lined with doors. Shion had never seen a place like this, especially coming from a place like Chronos where everything was beautiful and in order. Nezumi opened a door and Shion glanced around, he hadn't a clue how someone could live like this. It was easier to understand once Nezumi turned one of the lamps on. "Here, sit down." He murmured setting the file out on his bed and motioning for the other to sit. Shion listened and sat down, fingers shaking already as he opened the file some of the words running from where it'd come in contact with the water. Shion watched Nezumi sit opposite from him a careful look on his face. Shion started reading the notes the facility had written about him.

 

**Shion 紫苑 Subject Qw-55142**

**Birthday:** September 7th

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 170cm

**Weight:** 54kg

-brought in for malcontent

-"rehabilitation" program

 

**Procedures performed on subject:**

-dye injected into the eye

  -side effects include: reddening of iris, swelling, irritation, temporary blindness

-skin graph

  -side effects include: infection, scarring, permanent disfigurement

**Drugs given to subject:**

-Psilocybin

  -side effects include: hallucinations increased lasting 12 hours

-Phencyclidine -hallucinations

  -side effects include: hallucinations lasting only 4-6 hours -after ingesting these drugs and suffering through the hallucinations a calming drug is given to sedate patient Qw-55142

\- subject is often incoherent and delerious when coherent speaks of "Chouku" and "Nezumi" both young and old.

\- keep patient Qw-55142 sedated for most hours

 

Shion stared at the papers, notes about his family the things he said when he was coherent things about Chouku and Nezumi tears welled in his eyes and he covered his face, instinctively not wanting to cry in front of Nezumi. How awful it felt to find out everything was untrue, people invented in his head to deal with the stress of reality.

 

"I'm so broken." Shion cried out before he felt fingers wrapping around his wrist and uncovering his face. He opened his eyes and Nezumi's face was so close and real that Shion had to reach out for him, fingers pressing to the raven haired boys jaw and Shion did nothing but press their foreheads together, a small moment of comfort for the brunette.

 

"You're real, this is real." Nezumi said quietly fingers sliding down Shion's arms and staying there keeping contact between them. "I promise I won't let them take you from me." He promised before Shion let his eyes shut before surging forward, nose bumping painfully with Nezumi's as he pressed their mouths together. Shion had never kissed anyone but he wanted to feel alive in this moment, and even with an unskilled mouth Nezumi coaxed him to follow his rythm. Shion was careful to pull away, a hand pressing to his nose which now stung. "You're safe now." Nezumi said quietly as he leaned forward again, filling the space between the two to press his mouth to Shion's jaw. The brunette was slow in reaction, not having any real physical contact in his life like this. He wasn't sure how to approach the situation, how to do the right thing and what would happen if he did something wrong. "I can help you feel alive."

 

"Not now." Shion whispered pulling back, his stomach in knots as he smiled at the other. Nezumi mirrored the smile as he pulled back with a nod, his hand dropping into his lap. The raven haired man unwound the scarf from his neck carefully winding it around Shion's before he pulled him close. Shion allowed him to, smiling carefully as he stared at Nezumi's face. "Promise me you won't ever leave me behind." Shion said quietly. "And mean it."

 

_"I won't ever leave you behind."_


End file.
